1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which separates and collects dust from dust-laden air using a centrifugal force, comprises a cyclone body in which the dust is separated from the dust-laden air by a centrifugal force and a dust receptacle connected to the cyclone body to collect therein the separated dust.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-180569 and Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2003-0038415, such a cyclone dust collecting apparatus is detachably mounted to a cleaner body of the vacuum cleaner so that the dust receptacle can be emptied after collecting the dust therein. Therefore, a user first has to draw the dust collecting apparatus from the vacuum cleaner and then detach the cyclone body from the dust receptacle to empty the dust receptacle.
However, the above duplicate separation system, that is, drawing first the dust collecting apparatus from the vacuum cleaner and separating next the cyclone body from the dust receptacle, may be troublesome for the user. Furthermore, since the user has to apply a certain force to separate the cyclone body from the dust receptacle, the dust can be bounced out by the force during the separation and contaminate the user's hand.
Meanwhile, in the vacuum cleaner having the cyclone dust collecting apparatus, the cleaner body needs to be equipped with a suction pipe for fluidly communicating the cyclone dust collecting apparatus with an extension pipe and a connection pipe for fluidly communicating the cyclone dust collecting apparatus with a vacuum source. However, since the suction pipe and the connection pipe occupy a large space in the cleaner body, the cleaner body is hard to be configured in a variety of forms. Such a problem proves more considerable especially in a canister-type vacuum cleaner, which has a small body.